fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saila vs. Saeko
As Saeko wanders around Koma Inu a bit, suddenly the guild's walls start to break and crumble to the floor and a group of people storm in the guild like maniacs and start attacking the place, Saeko's eyes widen when she sees their guild mark and realizes it's the dark guild Shattered Dusk. "What are they doing here?!?!" says Saeko frightened. "Paper blizzard yellow dance!!!" said a woman behind Saeko. Saeko gets hit with lightning and screams as she falls to the floor,when she looks up she sees a girl with black hair and a tattoo on her eye that is red and black. "Oh come on you already fainted? Pft, pathetic. I thought this was a strong guild..." The black haired women scofs. "It is a strong guild...." Saeko croaks. "Oh so you decided to speak eh?" The women, who's name is Saila, says and kicks Saeko outside. Saeko breathes slowly and sees that her friends are getting injured and her eyes widen, "Y-you dare...hurt my friends?!" as she stands up with confidence. "Let's see what you got!!!" "Oh the little girl is fighting back...your making the biggest mistake of your life!" Saila spits. "Gate of --- I open thee!" The spirit then appeared on the field. "How dare you hurt Saeko your gonna wish you were never born!" they say as she cracks her knuckles. "Oh a celestial mage...this is gonna be fun." Saila smirks. "Paper blizzard red dance!" Fire covered paper swirls around Saeko and they protect Saeko by copying Saila's attack and fighting fire with fire."Your not as weak as I thought! Try this on for size! Paper blizzard white dance!" The Spirit and Saeko are frozen in place, "W-what kind of magic is this?? She's only throwing paper at us!!" yells out Saeko"Its called paper magic!"yells out the spirit. "Gate of the Leo Minus I open thee,Luke!" Luke is then summoned and appears on the battlefield,"Hello gorgeous what can I do for you today?","Why don't you break us out of the ice first!!!" as Saeko squirms to break free. "OH RIGHT!"says Luke,he uses his Regulus magic and breaks the ice of the two. "Paper shuriken!" yelling out Saila hits both her spirit and Luke and both have a shocked face",I-in just one blow....she took us out..." says both Luke and the spirit and they disappear to the spirit world."H-how could you....let's settle this thing..just you and me!" as Saeko yells out to Saila. "Foolish girl...I've already won! Paper blizzard aqua dance!!!" the ground then breaks and Saeko falls into a cave underground into the water and bobs her head up "Haha you think you can survive these currents!!!" Saila makes the waves even stronger by adding more aqua cards to them and the currents start to tear through Saeko's clothes; cutting her hair to where her shoulders are. Saeko screams and is pushed away by the deadly currents and eventually hits a rock. She manages t0 on top of it and sees Salia standing up on the surface. "Gate of the Bird of Paradise I open thee, Apus!" a beautiful red bird comes flying out of the water and hits Saila making her fall onto a boulder. "Big mistake little girl!!! Paper shuriken!!!" Salia yells. Saeko is unable to move and is breathing slowly from summoning three spirits and gets hit with the shuriken, which knocks her into the water. "Hahahaha take some of that little girl!!" Saila cackles. Apus comes to the rescue and fly's over the water, purifying it, making the water shallow and making the currents stop. Then Apus communicates to Saeko using telepathy, "Saeko your friends are in danger....let's finish this now". "I-im so weak...." Saeko groans. Apus picks up Saeko and carries her into the air. "Saeko I will grant you the power to fight along side your friends...I will transfer the details into your head...you just have to trust me" says Apus wisely. "I TRUST YOU!!" yells out Saeko at the top of her lungs as Apus is transferring all the info through Saekos mind. "Paper shuriken!!!" yells out Saila, attacking Apus, who takes the hit to protect Saeko."No more... hiding... CELESTIAL CROSS FUSE!" Saeko puts Apus' key on her chest and Saeko and Apus start to glow. "She still has magic energy after summoning three spirits?!?! Impossible!" Saila says. Saeko then emerges from the water wearing a bikini like dress and her hair in loose pigtails with green bows. Her bikini is embroidered with the guild mark and a feather symbol. Saeko stands in a fighting position and her body starts to glow. "She still has another trick up her sleeve?? What kind of mage is this!!? Her power level is suddenly rising after all the hits she's taken!!!" "Survey the heavens,Open the heavens....All the stars,far and wide...Show me thy appearance...with such shine.Oh Tetrabiblios...I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect become complete...Open thy malevolent gate.Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...Shine!! Urano Metria!!!" Saeko chants and releases a huge attack. Saila trys to block the attack with her paper blizzard gray dance but she could not withstand such a powerful attack. Saila's shield breaks and ends up getting shot up into the sky. The paper mage is left unconcious on the rocks after Saeko's attack is over. "I-i did it....I'll leave the rest...to you guys..."Saekos outfit disappears and goes back to the ripped clothes she had on. She falls backwards onto the shallow water with the black jagged markings spreading from her neck and all over her body.